Corazon oscuro
by Vykos666
Summary: Esta misión encierra algo diferente tanto para la aurora como para el mortifago.Y es que estos dos solitarios inveterados se estan enamorando y el amor es el unico vicio que voldemort no permite... DrHr


Bienvenida, deberías considerarte afortunada, los de mi clase no suelen habar de sí mismos con la tuya, aunque después de la ultima batalla donde el-chico-que-no-murió casi elimina a Voldemort tuvimos que hacer algunas reformas y empezar a admitir nuevamente a los muggles como tú en nuestras filas, al fin y al cabo nuestra guerra es contra la mezcla de la sangre y por ahora podemos tolerar a los muggles.

¡Oh! Pero disculpa si mis desvaríos te incomodaron.

-...-

¿Qué quien soy? Aquí los nombres son lo que menos importa pero para motivos prácticos puedes llamarme Justin y... ¿Cómo debo dirigirme hacia ti?.

-...-

Un nombre verdaderamente hermoso debo decir, aunque para una dama tan hermosa como tu no podía ser de otra manera.

-...-

Te agradezco el cumplido pero debo decir que es totalmente inmerecido, el 90 de los mortifagos fuimos criados para deslumbrar con nuestros impecables modales; pero debido a la guerra la mayoría de los nuestros han perdido las buenas maneras así que no esperes encontrar demasiados mortifagos como yo, pero descuida, a su manera todos intentan ser galantes, después de todo cada uno de ellos posee la belleza que trae la oscuridad, el misterio de lo desconocido y el poder de las tinieblas...

Pero discúlpame, estoy desvariando de nuevo, no sé si te habrá sido informado por el que te recluto pero yo soy el general Sterling y me fue asignada la misión de mostrarte las instalaciones del cuartel general, tengo entendido que pasaras la mayor parte de tu tiempo aquí, después de todo fuiste asignada a trabajos de inteligencia ¿O me equivoco?.

-...-

Debes ser realmente inteligente para haber sido reclutada para desempeñar semejante trabajo, normalmente los muggles solo desempeñan trabajos pesados o son utilizados como carne de cañón en las batallas, aunque; claro, eso era antes de que nuestro Lord quedara aprisionado y moribundo; y el chico Potter se encontrara en recuperación de otro de sus bailes con la muerte, desde que la gran guerra se volvió una silenciosa y letal dejamos de reclutar a seres no mágicos.

Bueno, esta que ves aquí es la sala de planeación, no te preocupes podemos entrar, nuestros amigos aquí presentes no se despertaran si no hasta el anochecer e incluso si nos vieran no habría problema, ellos son mortifagos comunes, y tu querida, estas con un general.

-...-

Disculpa ¿dijiste algo?

-...-

Ah eso, si bien supongo que notaste la aguja en el brazo de este chico, tengo que admitir que se a estado drogando

-...-

¿Qué si voldemort lo sabe? Claro que lo hace, no sé si lo abras notado pero estos muchacho no hacen gran cosa por esconder su pequeño vicio

-...-

¿Quieres saber si lo permite? Por supuesto que lo hace pequeña, después de todo, por mas loco que haya quedado desde que conoció al niño-que-simplemente-no-se-muere, él sabe que la mayoría de sus mortifagos crecieron en medio de maldiciones, odio, muerte y tortura; y dado el hecho de que su futuro no ofrece nada más alentador, de cuando en cuando necesitan un escape de su realidad.

-...-

Tranquila yo no hago eso, después de todo soy un general y necesito tener la mente clara para poder desempeñar mi cargo, aunque deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de juzgar a estos muchachos, ellos son, tristemente, los mas humanos que encontraras en nuestras filas, ellos aun tienen la capacidad de aterrarse por los horrores que viven y tratan de olvidar las locuras que son obligados a cometer con ayuda de la jeringa, cuando dejan de necesitarla es debido a que una de dos cosas ocurrió, o están listos para ascender de rango al dominar sus miedos y aprender a encarar la realidad que viven con valor, ò, la segunda y desgraciadamente la mas probable, se han convertido en algo incapaz de sentir culpa por sus acciones y son meramente unos animales que matan por costumbre y viven por obligación, así que... no juzgues demasiado a estos chicos... son solo niños forzados a hacer el trabajo de unos demonios...

Pero deberíamos seguir, el cuarto que sigue es el de los prisioneros, como vez es una de las tantas habitaciones subterráneas del cuartel, también conocidas como las mazmorras, sinceramente no te recomendaría entrar allí, y he de hacer notar que personalmente preferiría no hacerlo pero no importa¿Quién soy yo para dar consejos?

-...-

Descuida querida, mi túnica quedara limpia con un movimiento de varita, y mucho te mentiría si dijera que yo no vomite las primeras veces que me vi forzado a bajar a ese lugar, incluso ahora después de 5 años no puedo evitar que mi estomago se revuelva cada vez que debo venir aquí, como habrás visto, eso es lo que sucede con los mortifagos que pierden su humanidad, la mayoría de ellos son sádicos o maniáticos sexuales que solo consiguen felicidad si hieren o matan a alguien y los prisioneros son su presa favorita, dudo mucho que tengas que hacerlo pero procura evitar bajar a las mazmorras, en general ninguna de ellas es un lugar agradable.

-...-

Hey tranquilízate, tú estas a salvo, después de todo incluso las serpientes cuidan de los suyos, no importa que tan inhumanos actúen ellos con los enemigos, incluso ellos se muestran amables con aquellos que comparten su mismo infierno, pero olvidemos esto y alejémonos de aquí, es lo mejor para tu estomago.

Y antes de que lo preguntes si, Voldemort si permite esto, después de todo no encontraras a nadie que porte la marca que no posea algún vicio o depravación.

-...-

¿Qué cual es el mío? Descuida, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, será mejor que nos preocupemos por ahora de cosas con más trascendentes.

El cuarto que sigue es el salón de conferencias, te recomendaría que te mantuvieras alejada de este lugar mientras no haya junta, tengo entendido que los masoquistas, bebedores y fumadores sostienen sus pequeñas orgías en esta habitación, pero si tú lo quieres podemos probar suerte e intentar entrar.

-...-

Je, es bueno ver que esta vez decidiste escuchar mi consejo

-...-

¿Dijiste que están locos? Pero mi dulce acompañante, la locura es un requisito fundamental para poder unirse a las filas de los condenados

-...-

Ah si, ese es otro nombre con el que somos conocidos.

Como veras, en este mundo de tinieblas casi todo es permitido, después de todo los vicios son sinónimos de oscuridad y esta es querida, la batalla de la luz contra la oscuridad, pero me veo obligado a decirte que, si eso fue cierto alguna vez, puedo afirmar que ya no lo es mas, en ambos bandos hay corrupción y muerte, y también puedes encontrar bondad en cualquiera de las dos caras de la moneda, para mi y para cualquiera que tenga la atención de mirar con cuidado la situación, esto ya no es mas que una batalla entre dos gamas de gris en busca del poder, Potter no recordó la sabia frase que dice "Cuando combates demonios debes tener cuidado de no volverte uno de ellos", en este momento, así como El 90 de los mortifagos son demente y asesinos a sangre fría, puedo afirmar que los aurores no andan lejos de ese mismo camino, con esto no quiero decir que solo haya maldad en ambos bandos, sé que aun existen, tanto entre los aurores como entre los mortifagos, aquellos que mantienen la sangre y los horrores lejos de su corazón y alma, manteniéndose; Si bien no puros, al menos cuerdos.

-...-

Gracias, no sabes cuanto me halaga que me consideres uno de ellos, te estoy sinceramente agradecido.

Pero continuemos, esta puerta conduce al patio de entrenamiento, lugar que me atrevería a decir es él más agradable de los que hemos visto hasta ahora¿Entramos?.

Como veras todos los mortifagos necesitan practicar un poco, por halla esta el campo de...

-...-

¿Qué quien es él¿Te refieres al rubio platinado en la zona de tiro?

-...-

Ah, él es Draco Malfoy, también conocido como general dragón, aunque temo decir que no lo será por demasiado tiempo

-...-

No podría decirte exactamente el porque ya que no hay solo un motivo, pero si puedo contarte la historia de lo que pasa, paso y pasara al mas joven de los Malfoy

-...-

¿Estas segura que no deseas oírla? Puedo asegurar que esta historia te fascinara, de hecho te daré el honor de un resumen para que determines si esto vale tu tiempo o no...

"_Draco Malfoy fue asignado por el Lord Tenebroso a seguir a una chica, su misión era asegurarse que no supiera demasiado acerca de los mortifagos, en caso que llegara lejos con sus pesquisas debía ser eliminada, ella como aurora que es, fue asignada a encontrar al responsable detrás del asesinato de uno de sus compañeros, el mismo asesinato del cual Draco es culpable"_

Como vez, debido a esta nueva relativa paz donde un asesinato es motivo de investigación y nosotros debemos mantenernos ocultos, el uno fue asignado para acechar al otro.

-...-

¿Así que no crees que sea interesante? Pero querida...

_"Esta misión encierra algo diferente, tanto para la aurora como para el mortifago, es algo que rechazan al principio pero que aceptan luego de manera mas y más apasionada a medida que le circulo del destino se cierra en torno a ellos. Ya que estos dos solitarios adolescentes se están enamorando._

_ Y el amor es el único vicio que Voldemort no permite..."_

¿Así que?... ¿Crees que lo que tengo que contar vale tu tiempo o prefieres emplearlo en otra cosa?, No te sientas mal si decides no escucharlo, después de todo tu y yo somos poco mas que extraños.

Te noto indecisa pequeña, que te parece si hacemos esto, por hoy ya hemos recorrido bastante del cuartel, tu puedes quedarte aquí y volver a tu dormitorio cuando te plazca, yo me retirare, si decides escucharme ven a verme en una o dos horas, solo pregúntale a aquel guardia por Justin Sterling y dale tu nombre, el te llevara hasta mi.

¡Ah! Antes de que lo olvide, ten esto, es una tarjeta de evaluación, solo tienes que presionar el botón azul que dice ¡Go! Y dejar algún comentario acerca de tus momentos a mi lado, si decides no escuchar lo que tengo que contar no debes preocuparte, en este mundo de tinieblas todos tienen una historia que contar, y siempre están ansiosos de tener alguien que las escuche.

Bueno mi bella dama.

Nos veremos si así lo deseas.

Adiós


End file.
